Ulterior Motives
by DaRagingFangirl
Summary: After a year of separation Fairy Tail takes a chance to reconnect. Levy finally has some peace, until a man from Sabertooth starts flirting and Gajeel makes the situation very clear.


**Ulterior Motives**

 **By DaRagingFangirl**

Levy took her smoothie from the bartender and strolled back to the terrace cafe on the beach, watching as her friends fought in a game of water polo. The past week had been boiling hot, and they'd decided as a guild to go to the Akane Resort. A reward of sorts, for finding each other again.

The blue haired girl watched as Lucy caught the ball, completely unprepared for the storm that was Natsu. He'd grabbed her by the waist from behind, slinging her around and into the water. She came up and screamed, jumping on him as he laughed. Lisanna grabbed the ball and started to run for the goal, only to be tackled by Gray. They both laughed, but only until Juvia captured the white haired girl in a whirlpool, glaring at her.

Levy smiled. So much had changed, and yet nothing had.

After wearing her council uniform for a year, the bikini was a welcome change. It was lime green, with flower designs covering it and the matching sarong. The waistband of the sarong had white ruffles, as did the borders of the bikini, adorned with a big white bow in the centre. Lucy's choice, because Levy wouldn't have picked something this... low-cut by herself.

She shook back to her book, the large leather bound book in front of her. It was another tale of a beautiful elven princess falling in love with a dangerous hunter. Levy didn't understand why these stories appealed to her so much. Did it remind her of the relationship she had with Gajeel? An innocent maiden in love with an overprotective, dangerous man? But she wasn't an innocent maiden and he wasn't a dangerous man. To some he might be, but not to her. At least he wasn't dangerous, but had taken up the overprotectiveness. As of late he'd gone out of his way to protect her from a freaking fly. He was always breathing down her neck whenever she spoke to a guy. He was acting like her boyfriend.

"What are you reading?"

The voice startled her, snapping her head up. It was a guy, dark blond hair falling into his eyes. He was cute enough, startling her. Cute guys didn't usually talk to her; they usually tried to hit on Lucy. Maybe this was her chance, her chance to move on from her extreme crush on Gajeel.

"A book."

"Well obviously. What's it about?"

"A cliche tale of forbidden love. What any girl reads."

"You don't seem like any girl. Mind if I sit?" Levy shook her head, watching as he took the seat across from her. She closed the book and rested her hands on the cover, twisting her fingers together. "So is your name as pretty as your face?" That made her blush.

"It's Levy."

"I rest my case. I'm Tyrone, my pleasure. Are you a Mage?"

"I am. Obvious?"

"A little. We can sort of pick out our kind. I'm from Sabertooth." Levy smiled.

"So a tiger is daring to speak with a fairy."

"If I remember correctly we were on good terms." She laughed and he grinned, waving the waitress over. "A piña colada." The girl nodded, slinking away. "What kind of magic do you use? I'll assume something smart, simple. You're not a celestial wizard, are you?"

"Afraid not. You have Yukino, and we have Lucy, who both make up the twelve zodiac keys. No point for any other celestial wizards. Guess again."

"I don't think you'd be a dragon slayer, or any form of slayer." Levy shook her head, glancing at the waitress as she handed Tyrone his drink. He took a sip, and she did the same. He seemed nice, and was very attractive. "You don't seem like you'd have some sort of destruction magic. You're too delicate for that."

"I use Solid Script. Sorry to ruin your guessing game but it would've taken forever considering how far off course you were headed." He laughed. "What about you? How powerful is Tyrone of Sabertooth?"

"Piss weak from the look of him."

Levy went as stiff as a board. Why did he have to do this now? Every time Levy tried to do something he was there to help. He'd taken it upon himself to protect her when she didn't need protecting. She turned in her chair, glaring at the man who was standing on the other side of the wooden fence of the terrace.

"Do you mind? I'm in the middle of a conversation?"

"Who's that?" Tyrone looked confused. How did he not know who Gajeel was?

"A member of my guild." Gajeel laughed.

"Is that all I am? Your comrade?" Levy wanted to bash her head against the table.

"Gajeel can you just leave me alone?"

"So soon? At least introduce me to your companion."

"I'm Tyrone." The blond boy extended his hand to Gajeel, but drew it back at the glare.

"See you've met. Now you can go."

"So you guys can... what? Talk about the books you're introduced in and the appeal of your magic? How naive can you be Levy?"

"Naive? I didn't realize you knew what that meant."

There. She'd poked the dragon.

"Of course I know what it means. It means that you're too dazzled by the pretty boy to see that he's only after your ass." Levy blanched.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh... you didn't see the assortment of men ogling your ass when you got a drink from the bar. In case you hadn't noticed, it is rather large, rather round and rather a glorious gift from the gods."

Accompanying her monstrous blush was immense shame. Of course she knew about her large hips and butt. Levy remembered Cana saying it was the gods' way of making up for a lack of a chest, and how the gods had given her an ass sweeter than sugar. But how dare Gajeel say it in such a vulgar way!

"Of course I realize how... large my butt is. That doesn't mean I'm trying to flaunt it."

"You don't have to try Levy." His gaze softened, and she felt cornered. Gajeel then turned to Tyrone. "And in case you didn't get the message; I'm telling you to back off dipshit before I tear off your arms."

"You can't tell me what to do." A vein in Gajeel's neck twitched. Oh no.

A few minutes later saw Tyrone strung from one of the palm trees by his shorts, waving in the wind like a fleshy flag.

"Honestly, you'd think the message would get around." Levy looked up as Cana sat beside her, a bottle of beer in her hand.

"What message?"

"That daring to even speak with Gajeel's woman can end badly for you."

"But I'm not his woman."

"Oh sweetie... yes you are."

 **The End!**

And another story is out. I've been on a writing high lately and just keep putting stories up. Hope they're actually good and please review if this story was worth your time.

Love you :3


End file.
